Oh Senpai
by DamaraxKankri
Summary: Damara has just changed schools and is going to her 2nd year of highschool at this new school. What happens when she runs into a 3rd year student and falls for him? Will her love be returned or not? Rated M for future smut, Rufioh x Damara, DamKri, SolAra, possible Eridan x Karkat and maybe more couples
1. Chapter 1

Damkri fanfiction

~Oh Senpai~  
~Chapter 1:Meeting and a plan~

"Oh no… I wirr be rate for schoor" a young japanese looking girl said as she ran out of her room dressed while tying her hair back and having her backpack on her back. Her name was Damara. She was today starting her second year of her new highschool and she didn't want to be late. She had her pack of cigars packed in her back and hidden from her mother who didn't aprove of her smoking. She headed down to the kitchen and said hi to her younger sister Aradia and her mother. She took something to nom on it as she an out to catch the school bus and go to school.

When she arrived at school, she stopped a bit and light a cigar and breathing it in. She walked a bit before bumping into someone. "Gomenasai" she said before looking up at the male and seeing a guy who apologised aswell. "Ahh, I'm s9rry t99 y9ung girl, 6ut next time watch where y9u are g9ing, it can 6e triggering t9 s9me pe9ple if y9u run int9 them and please d9n't sm9ke in the sch99l, the sm9ke can 6e really triggering t9 s9me pe9ple and als9 it's the sch99l rules." he said as she looked at her cigar and took another smoke before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. "Hai." she said just wanting to head to her class. Which she did. She got to her class and sat down waiting for class to end. She met a girl named Latula who liked saying things were or weren't RADICAL. She also met a guy named Rufioh who seemed cool and all, but he also seemed like a playboy, which he was since he asked her out straight away. There was also another girl who was named Meulin. She liked cats a lot and liked love so she "approved"of Damara and Rufioh. Damara and Meulin, even tho a bit of a language barrier, became great friends since they found mutual love for anime.

After class, Damara went out alone and just like last time, she wasn'tr paying attention is she was heading into someone. She bumped into someone again. "Gomenasai" she said practically emotionless. but instead of a kind voice such as Kankri's, she heard a rough angry yelling voice. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE? YOU NEED TO FUCKING WATCH WHERE YOU ARE FUCKING GOING YOU NOOKSNIFF! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RETARDED? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I FUCKING AM? YOU CANT JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT AROUND HERE!" he yelled at her as she just looked at him emotionless and listened to him nag about stuff and swearing way too much. After a bit of all that speech, Kankri came to calm his brother down. "Karkat, y9u cant just swear and yell like that, it can trigger s9me pe9ple's em9ti9ns and I d9n't want t9 6e there t9 watch y9u getting lectured again and again and again and againa, y9u need t9 relax a 6it and leave this p99r girl al9ne, it wasn't her fault, y9u were als9 n9t watching." he said as Damara just looked up at him, her cheaks growing red a bit as she watched the two males, but mostly Kankri. She smiled to herself a bit before saying . "Arigato" and leaving the two siblings to their quarrels that were broken away by the sound of a bell which made them both go to their classes.

"I really wonder who that boy was" she thought as she walked with Latula and Meulin to the library. She then remembered the two of them were in the school longer than her so she decided to ask them about him. "Huh? 4 guy who t4lks 4 lot? Hmm… You must b3 th1nk1ng of K4nkr1. H3 1s 1n h1s jun1or y34r, m34n1ng 4 y34r old3r th4n us. Why do you 4sk?" Latula explained to Damara. "COULD IT BE YOU FELL FOR HIM? BUT ISN'T RUFIOH ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Meulin asked before going into her own shipping world. "HMM… DAMARAXRUFIOH… DAMARAXKANKRI…. COULD THIS BE A LOVE TRIANGLE?" she talked to herself as Damara discussed with Latula. "W-werr, I met him… Werr, bumped into him in the harrwayu once-u. I was justu curiousu who he wasu" she said looking away embarassed a bit. Latula giggled a bit as she put her arm around Damara "Th4t's tot4lly r4d1c4l, don't you th1nk M3ul1n?" she asked their cat loving friend who snapped out of her perfect world of love and nodded lightly. "YES, YOU SHOULD DATE KANKRI"she said smiling at the two which made them all stop. Damara's face grew red as she shook the thought out of her head. "N-nooo… I'm pretty sure he doesn'tu even notice me… I mustu be just anotheru kohai to himu… Nothingu special…" she said looking down a bit. The three sophmore girls sat next to their friend Rufioh once they got to the library. Rufioh put his arm around Damara who was siting right next to him with a smirk on his face. "So girls, what have you been talking about and made my lovely girl blush this much?" he asked, claiming Damara as his because they were supposed to go on a date. He looked at Latula first before looking at Meulin and then at Damara and leaned close kissing her flushed cheek. Latula looked at her cat loving friend who smiled at the couple infront her, still unable to choose if Damara would go better with Rufioh or with Kankri. "THINKING AND DISCUSSING WHAT DAMARA SHOULD WEAR ON YOUR DATE SO THAT YOU NOTICE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE" she said looking at him. Damara giggled a bit and nodded as Rufioh just smirked down at her. "Well, you know I am the one for you so I will be noticing you no matter what you wear~" he said as she looked up at him and nodded lightly. No matter what this male said, even short and perverted never made her feel anything special. But whenever she'd hear Kankri talk even about random stuff and take double the time Rufioh takes, it made her heart beat faster and her face flush. Just as she was thinking about Kankri and looking up at Rufioh, Rufioh leaned down about to kiss her before a loud whistle sound was heard. Damara was snapped back to reality as she saw Rufioh pulling away from her and letting out a groan. She saw Kankri with a whistle in his mouth. She felt her cheeks flush some more as she sat up, straightening her back as Kankri aproached her and Rufioh. "I w9uld like t9 ask y9u nicely n9t t9 d9 that in the li6rary cause it might trigegr s9me9ne 6ad, if y9u are d9ing it y9u sh9uld atleast m9ve s9mewhere m9re private and please keep talking t9 the minimum and if y9u are already talking please whisper cause s9me9ne is acctually trying t9 study here 6ecause that is what li6rary is f9r. s9 next time please s9meh9w tag what y9u are d9ing s9 y9u d9n't g9 triggering 9ther pe9ple that 6ad, I am s9rry if this is triggering y9u 6ut as the student c9uncil president I have t9 make sure that all the students are 6ehaving nicely." he said as Damara just watched him speak. his voice was like music to her ears. Rufioh sighed as he looked at him. "Dude just ch1llax, we won't do 1t. 1 know how 1t can "tr1gger" nerds l1ke you who could never get la1d." Rufioh said in a bit of a rough voice as Kankri just looked at him before aproaching to Damara. "Acctually, I can get myself a girl if I wanted t9, 6ut I treat girls the way they sh9uld 6e treated and n9t as a piece 9f flesh that I w9uld a6use when I just feel like d9ing that. M'lady, if y9u please"He said as he extended his hand towards the girl(Damara) who gently put herown on his as he helped her stand up before bowing down and pressing hisown lips on the girl's hand gently and lovingly. He pulled back a bit. "S9 h9w a69ut y9u leave this guy and hang ar9und with s9me9ne wh9 w9uld treat y9u the way y9u sh9uld 6e treated?"he asked. Meulin was dying inside at how cute and sweet this looked. Now she was a Kankri x Damara shipper. She so wanted that to happen and that Damara and Kankri got together. Damara's cheeks went redder than her shirt from the male's actions before he helped her sit down again and flashed her a sweet smile before looking over to Rufioh. "And that is h9w a guy sh9uld treat his girl cause 9therways they can 6e very triggered 6y his acti9ns and even if he truely l9ved her, if she didn't see it in his acti9ns, she w9uld think he d9esn't like her and w9uld just 6reak up with him cause I d9n't see a reas9n f9r tw9 pe9ple t9 6e dating if they d9n't l9ve each9ther, s9 fr9m n9w 9n please reta9in fr9m d9ing such stuff in the li6rary and y9u 6etter treat this y9ung lady nicely 6ecause she deserves it." he said, practically scolding Rufioh who just shrugged it off. Then he went over to Damara. "I am sorry if my actions triggered you. you should know that i never intended to do it and I am really sorry" he said before going to another part of the library, leaving Damara flushed red. Seeing that, Meulin and Latula took her to the bathroom leaving Rufioh there " W3 4r3 just go1ng to th3 b4throom" latula said on their way out. Once they got there, the two girls cornered Damara " HE TOTALLY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" Meulin practically squeaked as Latula chuckled. " Y34h 1t's tot4lly R4D1C4L how much h3 lov3s you" she said as Damara just stood there blushing wildly. " B-but what if he doesn'tu rike me? What if he isu justu. like he said, showing it to Rufioh? そして、私は知りません。Rufiohはどうですか？彼はいいようで、私は彼か何かを傷つけたくない...私はとげだ" she got so nervous that she started speaking japanese and left her friends confused. After a bit of talking and calming her down, Damra washed her face before they headed out back to the library.

"So Ruf1oh, wh3r3 d1d you th1nk to t4k3 D4m4r4 for your d4t3? So th4t w3 know wh4t to t4k3 for h3r cloth3s." Latula asked looking towards the male as he shrugged lightly. "1've been th1nk1ng about a d1nner and a mov1e but 1f she l1kes someth1ng d1fferent, we can do that too" he said as he smiled towards Damara who was leaning against him and snuggled a bit. "A dinner and a movie sound great" she said with a light smile. Meulin noticed, somewhere in another part of the library, Kankri looking towards the two with a slight jealousy. "IS HE IN LOVE WITH HER? I SHOULD INSPECT THIS MATTER FURRTHER" she thought before looking at Latula. "Latula, dear, can you help me with something?" she asked with a smile Latula recognised as her friend's "love inspection" look. "Sur3 th1ng. W3'll l34v3 th3s3 two 4lon3" she said as the two of them got up and Latula followed Meulin to a part of library where they\d have a clear look on both the couple and Kankri. "Look over there" Meulin said as she pointed towards Kankri. Latula could see him looking at Damara and Rufioh but she wasn't sure if it was jealousy or anger to them clearly not doing what he told them a minute ago. "Do you th1nk h3..." Latula begun as Meulin finished her sentence "is jealous? YEAH S33MS SO. BUT WE'LL N33D TO GET THEM ALONE TO MAKE SURE" Meulin said before telling Latula her plan on trying to get Damara adn Kankri together. "Wow m4n, you r34lly thought of 3v3ryth1ng. No wond3r p3opl3 c4ll you 'Th3 lov3 wh1sp3r3r'" Latula said at the end and Meulin just nodded smiling "SO ARE YOU WITH ME LATULA?" she asked as she started rubbing her hands as if she was an evil mastermind. "Sur3 th1ng. Sounds R4D1C4L."she said.  
~End of Chapter~  
_

This was my first time writing a fanfic like this. Please review how did you like it. This was made for my friend Teodora and I really hope she likes it.  
I hope you all liked it aswell


	2. Chapter 2

Damkri fanfiction

~Oh Senpai~  
~Chapter 2: Even Aradia is more lucky than Damara~

Damara sat at home after getting back from school and sighed. The day was so exhausting. First running into the love of her life, than getting a boyfriend, then almost making out in the library, getting stopped by the love of her life, and later Latula and Meulin acting weird... Why couldn't high school life be easier? Her sister walked over to her and sat down next to her with a cheeky grin on her face. "Hey sis, is s0mething wr0ng? Y0u l00k d0wn" she said a bit worried about her one and only sister. "It's okay.. I just have a crush, nothing too serious Aradia" she said as she stretched a bit on the couch with a slight yawn. She then noticed her happy face and smirked at her. " And what is up with you? You have that 'my life is so perfect right now' face again. Did you get a good grade or something?" she asked a bit skeptic of her sister's behavior. "0h n0thing, I just ran in t0 a guy and i think i'm in l0ve with him... we bumped in t0 each 0ther 0n 0ur way t0 sch00l... turns 0ut he g0es t0 the same sch00l as y0u" she said smiling as Damara flicked her nose. "Well I had the same experience today in school... And I also somehow ended up getting myself a boyfriend as well. But not the same guy" she rubbed it into her sister's face a bit. Aradia pouted slightly from the teasing. "Well you are older and better looking. it's normal you have tons of guys around your little finger. But I am sure me and Sollux will get together soon. he seems like a great guy and i can't wait t0 kiss him at least 0nce..." she said going into her own little dream world before Damara just shrugged. "Meh, we'll see about that Aradia. Maybe he can turn out to be a total douche bag" she said and chuckled lightly.

We all know school can be boring sometimes... Well most times. But what if you had a date with a really nice looking guy afterwards? That is also a year older than you and is waiting just for you. That can be great wouldn't it? That is how Aradia felt. That day she had a date with Sollux. That was the reason she was so nervous right then. But she was glad she had a friend named Kanaya who made her a lovely dress for that date. It was a nice red dress that made her look slightly older but yet made her look cute and childish. Every second made her get more nervous as the final bell was closing by.

Once the last bell rang Aradia practically jumped and ran out of the classroom heading to the locker rooms where she changed into the dress and headed out to meet up with Sollux who was waiting for her in the park. When she arrived she found him talking on the phone while smirking at someone who was obviously going crazy about something. Once he noticed her he nodded as he said into the phone "2orry kk, ii have two go now. Have fun fiixiing your laptop" he said before hanging up, but slight yelling could be heard before he pressed the hang up button. "I h0pe y0u didn't wait t00 much s0llux" she said blushing a bit.

_He petted her gently. "IIt'2 okay. II had fun torturiing kk. Where would you liike two go two AA, II can call you that, riight?" he asked with a light smile as she nodded. " Yes, y0u can call me anything y0u'd like S0llux. We can g0 f0r cake. There's a really nice cake sh0p d0wn the street" she said blushing a bit and giving him a loving smile. "Cool. Let'2 go then" he said as he took her hand into his and walked down the street with her, holding hands like that. "By the way, do you maybe have an older 2ii2ter who goe2 two my 2chool? Becau2e II am 2ure II've 2een a giirl liike you 2omewhere before" he said and Aradia nodded. " I d0 actually. Her name is Damara" she said as he felt stupid for his flirting failing. " Oh... That'2 niice. But II am pretty 2ure II 2aw a giirl liike you iin my dream2 and you were my giirlfriiend" he said with a smirk as she just blushed looking away. "Y-y0u are such a sweet talker S0llux" she said as he chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek. "Cau2e II am talkiing two 2uch a 2weet giirl" he responded as she felt like she was melting. "S-st0p it S0llux, it's embarassing to say such things" she said as she hit him in the shoulder gently. "Well, iit alway2 wa2 embara22iing two 2ay the truth" he responded with a light smirk. She blushed more and hit him lightly in the arm. "Y0u menti0ned y0u were talking to a KK earlier... Is he like y0ur friend 0r s0mething?" she asked trying to change the subject a bit. "Hmm? KK ii2 a great friiend of miine, he ii2 fun two mess with. II can iintroduce you two hiim one day, under one condiitiion, you agree on beiing my giirlfriiend." He said with a smirk before adding "But he ii2 cranky all the tiime whiile hii2 brother ii2 liike a perfect 2tudent" he said shrugging softly. "0h c00l. I can't wait t0 meet him. And I agree 0n being y0ur girlfriend I guess" She said smiling at him softly. They soon arrived at the cake shop. "What would you liike two take?" he asked her as she thought a bit before replying "A strawberry sh0rt cake, please" she said as he ordered it for her together with a honey cake for himself. Sollux took their food as Aradia lead him to a table she picked for them to sit at. When they sat down he handed her her cake before they both started to eat not looking at eachother at first. Aradia was really happy to be able to go on a date with Sollux like this. Her hand was resting on the table as after a bit she felt the male's hand over it and she looked up at him with a little cream on her cheek._

That is what she hoped for. but instead she just got a shrug from him. "IIt'2 okay II gue22. II had 2ome 2ort of fun" he said with a straight face as she just sighed softly. "Where would you liike two go?" he asked looking at her as she thought a bit still hoping this would end up at least sort of how she hoped. "There is a cake sh0p d0wn the r0ad. We can g0 there if y0u'd like" she said as she gave him a light smile. Instead of a smile and an agreement he just shrugged. "II gue22 we can go there" he said as he headed that way and she followed up after him. Instead of a lovely sweet talk from him, all she got was to be ignored. Was he shy? He doesn't look so... When they finally arrived after the long walk, he turned to her and asked. " What would you like to take?" He asked as she thought a bit before answering "Strawberry sh0rt cake please" she said as he nodded and ordered two of those. "You can piick where you want for u2 two 2iit" he said as she nodded and walked with him before coming to one table and frowning seeing it was taken, by only one person though. "Aww, I h0ped we c0uld sit here" she said as the male who was already sitting there just shrugged. "And I hoped to be a millionaire and then became one so wwhat?" He answered and then Sollux arrived and saw who it was. " ED? What are you doiing here? 2houldn't you be at home cryiing how you can't get a date?" he asked teasing the male who just made a 'hmph' noise. "Wwell, hello Sol! Is this just a chick you feel like dumping like the last one. Wwho wwas my friend!" he said glaring up at the male. Sollux set the cakes they just bought down on the table. "Oh my, II am 2orry, II forgot to let her down ea2y. But diidn't 2he come runniing to you for confort?" he asked with a smirk as Aradia felt like she was being broken, was Sollux that bad? No, that can't be it! This must be a joke. "Oh shut up Sol! Hey you, his girl or wwhatevver, you better knoww wwhat you are doing getting together wwith a guy like this" he said before getting up and leaving as Sol just smirked and sat down like a winner. Aradia sat down on the other side of the table as she looked at him. "Why d0es he hate y0u s0 much? Wh0 did y0u date that y0u hurt s0 much?" she asked knowing she probably shouldn't. "Hm? II diidn't really hurt her. IIt was a mutual break-up. Gue22 2he ju2t needed 20meone to comfort her 2iince that guy diidn't really notiice her a2 more than a friiend. Then after II met hiim he hated me cau2e II wa2 datiing her 2o I ju2t broke up wiith her and let hiim have her. II gue22 they diidn't quiite tell each other but oh well" he said shrugging as she frowned a bit. "S0 practically t0 b0th 0f them y0u are a bad guy n0w?" she asked as he shrugged again. "II don't really care. II would rather concentrate on you now. II gue22 you thiink pretty bad of me after heariing what he 2aiid, don't you?" he asked a bit sad. She shook her head a bit. "N0 n0, 0f c0urse n0t. I th0ught 0f y0u as c00l fr0m the m0ment I saw y0u... I guess every0ne had t0 g0 thr0ugh a few break-ups b0th g00d and bad" she said and smiled gently at him before taking his hand into her. " I just... S0meh0w when I l00k at y0u I feel like making y0u smile. I want t0 see y0u smile at least 0nce" she said before blushing and looking away. "I'm s0rry if I am maybe being t00 pushy" he said before hearing something he didn't think she would hear during the date. Sollux chuckled a bit before flashing her a smile. "You are really cute AA. II am not 2ure iif you can really change me and make me 2miile more, but 2ure, iit won't hurt to try." he said before starting to eat his cake and she just nodded as she started eating her own as well. Maybe this date won't go as bad as she thought just a minute ago. "S0 umm... What d0 y0u wanna d0 after this?" she asked looking at him as he just shrugged. "2iince you are younger than me and II have 2tuff for 2chool to do, and you probably do too, II gue22 II 2hould probably take you home after thii2." he said as he kept eating. She nodded lightly.

They were in the cake shop for around 15-25 more minutes, eating the cake and chatting a bit. After they finished, Sollux helped her up as they headed to her house, he held her hand in his slightly bigger one. They walked in silence as cold breeze blew. Aradia didn't bring her jacket and she was shivering a bit. Sollux noticed as he put his jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm. She couldn't help but blush at such a gesture from the male. She leaned against him as they walked. She was happy that the date turned this way. She learned a it about Sollux and she really wanted to kiss him but wasn't sure when would be a good time to do it. It took them a good 10 minutes to get to her house. When they got there she returned him the jacket as she looked at him, her back towards the door. "Well I guess this is a g00dbye f0r n0w." she said frowning a bit before Sollux handed her a piece of paper with some digits on it. " W-what is this?" she asked blushing a bit. " IIt'2 my number. II think you 2hould know what to do wiith iit." he said as she just nodded blushing more. But that wasn't the only surprise for that night. In a second, she could feel his lips pressed against her own as her eyes widened first before she closed them and kissed back. After he pulled back from it he smiled at her. "Now we are officially a couple AA~ Text me any tiime you want and II wiill make 2ure to an2wer you" he said before waving goodbye as he walked away leaving her to just stand there blushing.  
After a bit she entered her house and was welcomed by Damara who smirked at her younger sister. "So? Did you have fun on your daaaaaaate Aradia?" she asked as Aradia nodded. "It was great, n0t the way I imagined but still l0vely" she said before Damara rustled her hair. "Good, now don't tell mom or she will attack me as well" she said before the youngest Megido nodded and headed to her room. She typed in Sollux's number before texting him. "I h0pe this isn't t00 s00n f0r a text. Aradia".

After sending, she didn't have to wait too long before getting an answer that said. "You already mii22ed me? IIt'2 okay. II wanted to have your number a2 2oon a2 po22iible anyway" he replied before checking on his laptop if Karkat un-hacked himself. He saw the male failed just like always which made him chuckle as he took it off before thinking a bit and sending a message to him asking about a girl like Aradia in their school only named Damara. The male's answer was "YES, I RAN INTO HER ONCE, SHE WAS FUCKING IDIOTIC. BUT MY BROTHER PROTECTED HER AND I DON'T KNOW. I THINK THAT CELIBATE GUY HAS A CRUSH ON HER OR SOMETHING. EVEN THO HE DOESN'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT OR SOMETHING". Sollux was pulled back by the answer before shrugging and answering "II thiink II have a cru2h on 2omeone liike her a2 well". After that there was a slight pause before an answer from Karkat arrived. "I am s9rry if s9mething triggers y9u in my future message, 6ut y9u sh9uld stay away fr9m Damara 6ecause she is mine and I am n9t letting s9me9ne like y9u take her it's en9ugh she is dating that Rufi9h n9w even th9 he is s9 9ut 9f her league, she sh9uld date s9me9ne much 6etter, s9 y9u need t9 stay away fr9m her and just stick t9 s9me9ne else and n9t s9me9ne as w9nderful as her" was the answer. Sollux just chuckled to himself before going off and going to his bed and just laying down and thinking about it all. So he had a crush on a girl and Karkat's older brother had a crush on her older sister who was dating someone else currently... This was just weird...

~End of Chapter 2~

Author's note:  
Thank you all who rewieved my last chapter. Here is another chapter. It has more Sollux x Aradia but a bit Damkri aswell. Next chapter will have one part that is mostly for my other daughter(I have 6 of them).

Spoiler: It will be some Kurloz Kankri.

I hope you like it all. Please review some more. I would really like to hear what you think about it all. I will make sure the following chapter is much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

~Oh Senpai~  
~Chapter 3: No one understands~  
~Pairings: KurKri, DamKri, Rufioh x Damara, Latuna, KurLin~

"Why don't they understand? It's not my fault" those were just some of many questions that were going through the young mime's head. He had a big problem, not a common problem that would make anyone hate themselves but not this boy… Well, he doesn't hate himself too much. His problem is that he was a mute. He was unable to speak. He could never really speak, never for the 17 years, that he had lived till now, did he said a single word. He wasn't deaf. He heard all the things people said when they thought he didn't understand what they were saying, but he knew what they were saying and that was killing him from the inside. He communicated through sign language and tried to ignore all the things people said about him. That was the reason he didn't socialize much with others.

Well, he didn't socialize until high school. There he met a guy named Kankri who really liked to talk a lot. He could go on forever, but Kurloz didn't mind it. It made him feel like he had a friend who was there to talk with him. Anything the talkative male would ask him, he answered by sign language which, thankfully, the male understood. That really made the young mime happy seeing as he never had such a friend and not even his family tried understanding him. His father and younger brother were kind of different. His father loved to watch people suffer. He loved seeing them in pain and even killed a few people but that was never found out. His younger brother, on the other hand, was mostly high on stuff so he was crazy, but in a good way… Sort of ... Nobody knows.

Kurloz was always happy to go to school where he had Kankri, who was ready to talk about anything and everything especially things that triggered him, and Mituna, who he met later and they became best bros. Mituna was a great guy who's one and only wish was to know how to ride a skateboard. He tried it a few times alone but never succeeded and yet he never lost hope he would succeed in it one day.

On one day in sophomore year, Kurloz, who had a crush on Kankri at that time, was ready to tell Kankri about his feelings. But then, Kankri approached him and said something that broke Kurloz's heart. "Kurl9z, I decided t9 g9 celi6ate. Please d9n't ask why, just accept it the way it is." Kankri said and received a nod from Kurloz and "It's okay" in sign language. Kurloz never forgot that day. It was the day his first crush, and the first person who understood him like a friend, broke his heart since he knew quite well what celibate is.

Kurloz looked at the calendar in his phone. It was exactly one year since that event. He face palmed before putting the phone in his pocket and looking to his side at Mituna who was occupied looking out of the window and sighing. Kurloz knew that look. Mituna was probably watching that girl from sophomore year skating around the schoolyard again. He glanced out just to make sure before turning Mituna to himself and signing. "Why don't you just ask her to teach you?" he asked looking at him as Mituna thought a bit. " You think I should?" he asked and received a nod from his friend. That was enough to make him sure he should do it. Once the bell rang both of them headed down to the yard. Mituna approached the girl with the skateboard. "You've got some radical moves. C-Can you teach them to me?" he asked with a smile as she glanced at him and gave a light nod. "1t would b3 my pl34sur3. N4m3's L4tul4" she said holding her hand out for a shake as she held her skateboard in her other hand. He took it and shook it smiling more. "I am Mituna. Thank you very much" he said smiling as she took a pen and wrote her number on a piece of paper. "C4ll m3 wh3n you 4r3 r34dy to g3t your r4d on" she said smiling as she handed it to him and he took it smiling wide. He was so happy now. Her friends called her as she said goodbye to the male and headed over to them. Mituna turned around and headed to Kurloz who was talking, well, listening to Kankri. Kurloz wanted to confess his feelings so badly but he was slowly losing hope. He was too concentrated on such thoughts that he didn't notice Mituna tugging on his sleeve. Once he got back down to Earth, he looked to Mituna only to see him grinning like an idiot. "Kurly~ I might have a sort of a date with her! But I need you to come with me, I would like to have you there to see my new radical moves. I will tell her that she can bring a friend as well, if that is okay with you" he said and Kurloz nodded. How could he not agree to go on a sort of double date just to see Mituna happy. He'd do anything for his best friend.

The rest of the day pretty much went by like any other day. When it ended, Kurloz headed out home, Mituna told him he would see with Latula to have their sort of date thing some other day. On his way home, Kurloz saw Damara and Rufioh holding hands and doing all that couple stuff in the school yard and jus shook his head. Why did everyone need to be so happy? He noticed a girl sitting down and drawing something while looking at the couple. He wondered if she was lonely or something so he approached her and sat down next to her glancing at what she was drawing and saw a sketch of the couple with hearts around them as he patted her shoulder and showed her a sign for "It's good". She looked at him and smiled a bit before looking left and right. "BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE, BUT I THINK SHE WOULD LOOK BETTER WITH KANKRI AND NOT RUFIOH" she whispered smiling a bit as Kurloz felt a stab in his heart before showing her no and taking the pen and paper writing "Kankri is in celibacy" on it as she looked and nodded a bit. "GUESS THAT WOULD BE A PROBLEM" she said before shrugging and getting back to drawing sketches of other couples she thought would look great together. Seeing as she wasn't lonely just liked being alone, Kurloz got up and waved her bye before heading home again. There were many weird people in this school, but what could he say? He is pretty weird himself as well.

The next day in school he was approached by Mituna, who asked him if he was free after school. He gave a nod as the male smiled wide and hugged him before sitting down at his seat and waiting for the class to begin. Kurloz sat down as well as he stared at the blackboard not really feeling like listening to the teacher's blabbing. He let his eyes go over to Kankri. That body, that hair… How he just wanted to have him all for him. He wanted to hold the male close, kiss him, touch him and love him all out. Why did he have to go into celibacy? Who was the reason for his celibacy? Was it some girl who turned him down? He wanted to know and yet he didn't want to just ask out like that. He sighed softly as he looked at the blackboard to see what the teacher was writing. He knew all of that anyway and he was going to get an A on the test anyway. Kankri and his celibacy spun in his brain for quite some time that day.

Once the day was over he went with Mituna to meet up with Latula and her friend and Kurloz saw it was the girl from earlier and he waved at her as she smiled and waved back. It was weird that they met but he could survive this date. She held her notebook from before with her as well. They headed out to a place Latula saw as best to start teaching Mituna to ride the skateboard. While she was trying to teach the male, Kurloz and the other girl sat down under a tree. "I AM MEULIN AND YOU?" she asked as she looked at him before he took the pen and notebook from her and wrote down "Kurloz" as she smiled nodding. "NICE TO M33T YOU KURLOZ" she said holding her hand out which he shook lightly. They watched the two with the skateboard as Mituna was having a hard time staying on it as Latula chuckled and showed him how to do it properly. Meulin leaned against Kurloz a bit as she opened her notebook drawing the two as she thought a bit and drew a heart in between the two and smiled seeing as it could work out. Mituna smiled as he got a hang of standing on the skateboard without falling down. Then he started to move on it, having a bit of a hard time but succeeding in it for a bit. Latula stood and watched him smiling. Meulin and Kurloz watched him as well but Kurloz had a bad feeling about this. He felt like something bad was going to happen. He knew his friend way to well to know this wasn't going to go as planned. And just as he felt, Mituna decided to try doing some rad moves. He went for the rail and as he wasn't yet sure on the skateboard, as he went up it, he slipped as he fell down, crashing his skull onto the rail and rolling down the rail. With the impact of his head against the rail, he let out a loud scream which made Meulin's sensitive ears start bleeding as she groaned in pain. Kurloz got worried about the girl and his friend as he looked at Latula who was already dialing 911 and calling for help. Kurloz tried helping Meulin up before getting her to Latula and then going to check on Mituna. He frowned as he helped him up and got him to Latula as well as he looked at her before signing her "When does the ambulance come?" she tilted her head before saying. "Th3 4mbul4nc3 should b3 h3r3 soon. Th3y s41d to k33p th3m c4lm 4nd 1n pl4c3" she said as he nodded and they waited.

Once the ambulance came, they took Mituna and Meulin in as Kurloz and Latula went with them just to make sure they are okay. They got to the nearest hospital fast and they sent Mituna to the surgery as they sent Meulin to the hearing doctor to check if everything was okay with her hearing. Kurloz and Latula were asked to wait in front of the hearing department since they knew Mituna would take much longer than Meulin.

They waited for around half an hour before Meulin came out with the doctor with a frown. "She is deaf, I am sorry… Her ears were sensitive and the scream hurt like hell to her and now she is deaf" he explained as easy as possible as Latula thanked him and hugged Meulin before having her sit down. "How w1ll sh3 3v3r und3rst4nd us now?" she asked as Kurloz looked at her before looking at Meulin and signing her "If you understand what I am saying answer through sign language" and to his luck she answered the same way he asked her to. He took Meulin's notebook and pen he took from the ground and wrote to Latula. "She understands sign language. I can teach her more but she'd do good" it read as Latula smiled a bit. "Th4nk god" she said with a sigh before thinking. "W3 b3tt3r go ch3ck on M1tun4… 1t's mostly my f4ult th1s h4pp3n3d." She said and Kurloz shook his head before writing to her. "He himself wanted this. He always wanted to skate and now that he got the chance he is very thankful to you even though he sure didn't wish this would have happened" it read as he helped Meulin up before signing her that they were going to check if Mituna's surgery was over and she nodded holding his hand to feel a bit safer as all three of them walked to there.

They were told to go home and to come back in the morning but Latula said she had to stay to apologize to Mituna properly. After a bit Kurloz agreed and promised to take Meulin home. The two of them headed out as she was still holding his hand. After a bit she stopped and he looked back at her as she signed him "Thank you. I am sorry for the trouble" he smiled as he signed back. "No problem. I broke your fantasies yesterday. This is sort of my way of saying 'I'm sorry'" he said as he took her hand and lead her home as she blushed slightly. She felt weird with him like this. He was much nicer than she thought at first. When they got to her house she frowned a bit. Spending this time with him made her happy as she looked at him and signed "thank you" at what he smiled ore. "It's okay. With you I forget about my broken heart a bit" he said before kissing her cheek and then waving and heading home. She blushed more before getting inside and writing on a piece of paper. "I am deaf. Long story." And handed it to her mother and sister who got worried but she just smiled at them before heading to her room. There she drew a rough sketch of Kurloz and drew a lot of hearts around him. This one day got her to fall in love with such a nice guy. But what she didn't know is that he still loved someone else. Someone who he loved even though he knew he wasn't going to have him.

Tomorrow in school he greeted Meulin first seeing as she was the first who he ran into and asked her when she'd like for him to help her with the sign language and she answered "whenever you feel like" also through sign language. He nodded before pecking her cheek and heading off to class where he noticed Mituna wasn't there and he frowned. He should have let him get on the skateboard but yet the smile on Mituna's face made him unable to stop him. He decided to visit him after school. Before class, Kankri came to call him over to the library which he accepted as he hasn't been there in a long time. Once they got there he sat at one table before seeing Kankri looking over at a group of sophomores sitting at one table. There were three girls there and a guy. He looked at the guy a bit, recognizing some of his features. He looked a bit like that one guy he saw his own father arguing with. He just shrugged it as he tried to see who his friend's look is on. It was on that guy and the girl closest to him that was snuggling with the male. Was he in love with one of them or was he jealous of them? Or was he just angry that people weren't listening to what he said about no cuddling in the library again? He never knew. He just sat there reading a book as he was more just holding it and checking out the male's body. It was so tensed that he just wanted to touch him, to massage his body, kiss him deeply, rip his clothes off and pin the male to a bed and make out with him before thrusting his dick into the male's ass and fucking him until the male moaned out in ecstasy and came from all that. Shit! He was drooling again and even got a boner. Why did he have to have such thoughts around the male almost always? He wrote on a piece of paper that he was going to the bathroom and handed it to Kankri before heading out of the library and going into the bathroom, getting into one of the stalls and closing the door before blushing madly as he bit on his bottom lip starting to jerk off.

He imagined having Kankri in front of him, on his knees, with his mouth wrapped around his cock, bobbing his head at a rather normal speed. Those thoughts made him grow even harder as he held his eyes closed and still biting on his bottom lip. But that wasn't all. In his imagination Kankri got off his knees and bended over the toilet as he swayed his naked hips in front of Kurloz who just thrusted his cock into the male and kept thrusting. He tightened his grip around his own cock while stroking it to make it seem as Kankri's tight ass. It didn't take him long to cum as he panted a bit and cleaned his cock and the toilet set with the toilet paper before zipping up his pants and going to wash his hands as the blush remained on his face.

He got back to the library and sat next to Kankri getting back to the book he was reading. He felt so weird now that he just finished jerking off thinking about his friend who was now sitting next to him. Not long passed before the male got up and headed over to the couple to tell them, once again, not to do such stuff in the library. Kurloz just sighed and put the book on the table before hitting his head on it. Why was Kankri such an idiot? Couldn't he see they were only teasing him to get him to be angry? Couldn't he just get out of celibacy and love Kurloz back? He looked over at Kankri talking to them. He noticed the girl had a slight blush on her face. Was that embarrassment for getting caught? He then noticed that other two girls there were Latula and Meulin so he decided to just go and say hi. He headed over to them with a smile on his face as he came up from behind Kankri and waved slightly to Meulin and Latula. "H3y th3r3 M1tun4's fr13nd" Latula said as Meulin just waved shyly. Kankri looked back at Kurloz. "Y9u kn9w these pe9ple?" he asked as Kurloz pointed at the two girls and nodded but then pointed at the couple and shook his head. Meaning he knew the girls but not the couple. Rufioh checked the male from head to toe. "1 actually th1nk we have met before doll… Yeah, your father 1s that scary guy and you have that crazy younger brother" he said as Kurloz nodded lightly. "And you are the son of that guy who serves my father at work." He signed to the male making the male look annoyed. "Kurl9z! Y9u can't just call pe0ple like that. Where are y9ur manners? App9l9gise right n9w" he said as Kurloz shook his head and signed "I don't want to. He is not even worth my attention" he said as the male he was talking about just looked t him even more annoyed. "You know, just because your father 1s on an h1gher poss1t1on than mine, you shouldn't be call1ng yourself better" he said before Kurloz turned to him and signed. "Oh excuse me that your father can't even do simple jobs to get a higher ranking in their company." He said with a smirk which pissed the male even more.

The conversation pretty much went the same from then. Rufioh and Kurloz arguing, Kankri trying to calm them both down, Damara sitting next to Rufioh wanting to calm him down and try not to concentrate on Kankri too much and Latula and Meulin just sitting by the side looking into each other's eyes before looking at the group and then back at each other. At the end it was the bell that parted them, Kurloz and Kankri going to their class and Damara and the rest going to their own. Damara had decided to give up on Kankri and to just enjoy her time with Rufioh. She was starting to like him any ways. They both loved anime and they were compatible. She sighed softly as Rufioh looked at her. "1s someth1ng wrong, doll? 1 am sorry 1f what 1 d1d 1rr1tated you or someth1ng" he said as she just shook her head softly before leaning her head against him a bit. "Everything is fine. Don't worry" she said before they got to their seats and listened to the lesson.

As much as Damara wanted to accept it that she should give up on Kankri, Meulin was still sure they are perfect for each other. Being deaf will not stop it! She is going to get them together no matter what. Her first part of the plan is that she gets them under the bleachers alone and hope to get them to kiss or something. She wrote on two papers "Come under the bleachers after school. Make sure you are alone" and slid one into Damara's backpack while putting the other in her pocket to put it in Kankri's locker. This needed to happen. And nothing would stop them.

On the other note, Kurloz was having another inner fight with himself. Should he listen to the teacher or stare at the perfections that made Kankri's body. Why was this so hard? Should he just confess to him? Maybe it would be easier to just confess to him… But not today. Today after school he will be visiting Mituna to check on him and if he was normal and if he will be going to school still. But tomorrow, tomorrow he is calling him out after school and he will confess to him. He had decided. The plan was great. After the class he went to look for Latula and Meulin to ask them if they are coming to visit Mituna with him. They both had two more classes left. Latula agreed and then they both looked at Meulin who nodded lightly and received a kiss on the cheek from Kurloz and blushed from it a bit. Meulin noticed which locker Kankri opened and put his books inside before smiling to herself a bit. 'Perfect. I will put the note in there.' She thought before waving goodbye to Kurloz and then heading that way with Latula just to put the note in the locker. After that they headed to class where Damara sat blushing slightly while holding the note.

After school, Damara went to the place where she was invited, wondering who it would be she will be meeting there. When she got there, her face flushed deep red as she saw Kankri waiting there. She gave him a slight wave before he just tilted his head. "Did y9u invite me here?" he asked as she shook her head. "I was invited here as well… But I am a bit glad to see it's you" she said as she leaned against the bleachers a bit and he nodded lightly. "It can 6e really triggering t9 s9me pe9ple if they w9uld get a n9te like this t9 just c9me t9 s9me place, n9t kn9wing anything 9f what w9uld happen there and similar, 6ut then again s9me pe9ple are int9 that misteri9us kinds 9f thinking s9 I guess t9 them it w9uld 6e fun, 6ut y0u are getting what I am saying, right?" he asked before continuing blabbing on and on and on about stuff. His trigger talks were starting to /trigger/ her a bit and she just leaned to him and kissed him on the lips deeply to shut him up. She broke the kiss quickly. "Just shut up already. I don't really care" she said trying to look calm before turning around and heading away as her face grew dark red, leaving the male with his eyes and mouth opened in disbelief. Did he… Just get kissed? By the girl he liked? His face turned deep red. She had lips like liquorish. And he was sure her tongue would be like candy. He wanted more but then… He remembered that he was still celibate. Damn that celibacy and the girl's boyfriend… Wait, she has a boyfriend… SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! Then why did she kiss him? Was she single now? No, he saw them in the library earlier, they didn't seem like they were going to break up or anything. Did she like him back? No way! She probably just wanted to tell him to shut up… He wouldn't mind getting shut up that way every time he started talking a lot but he was sure this will probably be the first and only time.

Kurloz met up with Latula and Meulin in front of the school before all three of them went to the hospital together to check on their friend who got into the accident. When they got to the hospital, Latula asked the doctor where Mituna's room was and he told her before all three of them went there, Kurloz was holding Meulin's hand to lead her to the room while she was blushing slightly walking behind him. She really grew to have a crush on this senpai of hers. Once in Mituna's room, Kurloz was the first to approach him as he waved to the boy with a smile. Seeing and recognizing his friend Mituna smiled widely. "0MG KURL0Z!" he said as he sat up a bit and the mute male hugged him before signing to him. "Is everything okay?" Mituna tilted his head watching the hand sings before it flashed in his brain. "4H Y35 D0N'7 W0RRY… 7H3Y 541D 1 W1LL 83 0K4Y" he said laughing a bit as Kurloz nodded before writing on paper "Ask the doctors when will he be let to go home and to school" and handed it to Latula who read it and nodded before heading out of the room as Meulin just sat down smiling as she waved at Mituna who waved back. He then looked at Kurloz. "50, D1D Y0U 7W0 G37H 4 L177L3 Y'KN0W… H3 H3 H3" he asked as Kurloz shook his head and signed slowly. "No. She is cute and all but I am still flushing for Kankri" he said as Mituna frowned a bit. "G37H 0V3R H1M 4LR34D3Y! 5H3 17H 4 GR347 C47CH F0R Y0U" he said crossing his arms as Meulin just watched them smiling. She could recognize the signs Kurloz was showing Mituna and frowned seeing that he liked Kankri… So that's why he got angry then… She should have known she couldn't get such a great guy. Mituna then remembered something. "W417… 15 5H3 D34F 0R 7H0M37H1NG? D035 5H3 H34R 0UR C0NV3R54710N?" he asked as Kurloz shook his head. "She is deaf… Long story…" he said frowning before looking back at the girl and smiling lightly. It was true he was still flushing for Kankri, but he was starting to like the cute cat like girl. Something made him want to protect her and love her forever. But somehow he didn't want to accept that yet, afraid he might end up hurting the girl. He sighed softly as he laid Mituna down. "Just sleep some more Mituna" he said as he pushed him down on the bed with a smile. "But where is Tulip? I don't want to sleep before I see her at least one more time" he said frowning and Kurloz couldn't just say no to that face. He was too weak to his sad face.

After Latula got back, Mituna smiled and asked her for a hug as well which she happily gave and then he went to sleep and rest some more. When she was sure he was asleep Latula turned to the two. "The doctor said that he hurt his head pretty badly and that it left him mentally retarded. Therefore he will be able to go to school in a week. But that we should tell his parents or siblings… Does he have anyone in the school?" she explained and asked and Kurloz nodded before writing on a paper. "He has a younger brother in the 1st year. You can tell him so that he and their father aren't worried." And handed it to her to read and she responded with a nod after reading it. "I will tell him tomorrow. He is probably going to sleep for long now and the visiting hours are over so we should head home." She said and the male nodded before signing to Meulin and she responded with a nod before all three headed out and left the little Mituna to sleep. Kurloz was again holding Meulin's hand. He didn't let go of it even as they exited the hospital. He decided to see to try going out with her. Maybe he really needed to give up on Kankri… Meulin was really cute and he will have enough time to learn about her and to ask her out while he is teaching her more sign language. That was his final decision. He was going to go out with this lovely girl who he was sure he will have no problem falling in love with. But the question was, would she love him back or was this just another try that is destined to fail before it even started? He really hoped that wasn't what was going to happen.

-End of chapter 3-  
_

Author's note:  
Sorry for taking so long for this chapter. I got into a writer's block and I was unable to concentrate on writting to make it be good. I am sorry if you waited for too long. I really hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other two. Soon I will rename the chapters to their titles but for now I am too lazy to do so.  
Thanx for reviewing my last chapters. The reviews mean so much to me. Thank you all again. I will try to post once a month from now on but the chapters won't be as long as this one cause I have a lot of studying to do in my school.


End file.
